


When Two Eyes Meet

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blue Eyes, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Green Eyes, Heterochromia, M/M, Meeting, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Winchester - Freeform, auto shop, eye colour, first encounter, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: Dean has thought a lot about his soulmate and how he would meet them for the first time. The one thing he had never dreamed up was meeting his soulmate covered in grease in the back of an auto shop...





	When Two Eyes Meet

Dean Winchester, like most of the world, had two different coloured eyes. One was as green as the grass in late spring. And the other… the colour of the sky on a clear sunny day. He had no idea which eye was really his. No one did. Not until they met their soulmate. But he did sometimes find himself hoping that his soulmate had green eyes. The colour spring and new beginnings.

He often daydreamed of his soulmate as he worked. Putting engines back together and changing tires always left time for his mind to wander. He could never bring a face or even a voice to his imaginings… Whatever he dreamed up, date nights or marriage proposals or weddings and kids… he could never picture what his soulmate might look like. And when he did try… women with freckles and dark hair and green eyes… they never felt right. Attractive, yes. But something was always off about them. So he just let his mind wander through his imagines of their life together… him and his faceless soulmate.

His brother had found his soulmate years ago, a fact that though he tried not to let bother him always filled Dean with jealousy. Sam and Jess were happy, and they had an entire life together to look forward to. And Dean wished he had something like that for himself. And at thirty-one Dean wasn’t getting any younger…

Dean reattached the cars battery before cranking it up to make sure everything was running smoothly. When he was satisfied with the purr of the engine he shut off and look around the shop. This was his last repair for the night, but the owner of the ‘78 Lincoln Continental Mark V sitting across the shop floor promised to be in to pick it up tonight.

Dean didn’t know who he was waiting for as the service request had been handled by one of the ladies running the counter in the front of the building but he figured whoever owned the car could easily enough come around back. So he just left the door open while he cleaned up his tools. Dean took extra care to make sure everything was put back in its proper place ready to be brought out again in the morning.

He was about to give up on the costumer showing and just calling it a night when he finished rearranging his toolbox for the third time. But a harried man in a in a blue tie and a trench coat rushed through the door just as Dean was cutting off the light.

“I’m sorry…” he rushed out, a hand against the door frame. He was out of breath, and his black hair was a mess sticking up in all directions. “I got stuck at work.”

Dean shrugged taking his hand off the light switch. “It’s fine. You’re uh… here for the Lincoln?” He didn’t look over at the man as he went to grab the keys.

“Yes. Were you able to sort out what was wrong?”

“Yeah, it was a simple fix. Just a leak and you needed a few fuses replaced.” He nodded as he grabbed the keys off the hook. Dean scanned the name written on the tag. “Uh, Mr. Novak was it?”

“Yes…” the man said reaching into his coat for his ID. He looked up at Dean as he walked over and they both stopped dead in their tracks. “Castiel Novak…”

Dean blinked as Castiel's green eye turned blue, his mouth hanging open in shock. “Dean… Dean Winchester.” He had imagined meeting his soulmate so many times. But never had he pictured it in the back off a repair shop Dean covered in grease and sweat. But now that Castiel was standing in front of him he couldn’t picture it happening any other way. Dean let out a breath and he stuck out a grease stained hand. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said with a grin; one corner of his mouth tilted up and his cheeks stained red.

Castiel didn’t hesitate as he gripped Deans hand tight. Dean wasn’t what Castiel had imagined for himself either… but his hand in his own… it just felt right. “The pleasures mine…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don’t forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
